


The Club

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Times, M/M, Multiple Partners, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 01:20:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/792383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair goes to a club and finds something unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Club

## The Club

by Mia Athlas

Author's disclaimer: The characters used here, sadly, do not belong to me. They are the property of Pet Fly and UPN. I have received no monetary reward, I do it simply for fun. 

Contains m/m sex. If you are under 18, do not read this. 

* * *

The Club  
By Mia Athlas 

Blair let the pulse of the music carry him. He just felt so good. His last class at the academy was finished. Several long hard months were finally behind him. All that was left was graduation and final grades. 

Blair spun and twisted his hips to the pounding beat. As he danced he noticed that he felt lighter, stronger than he remembered. The bonus of all the long hard workout sessions with Jim to make sure he could hold his own at the academy. Blair grinned at the memory. Jim had been great through all of it. He knew that the older man still felt a little guilty for not completely trusting him during the dissertation fiasco. It seemed that Jim's way to deal with it was to become fiercely protective of him. 

Blair still felt pangs of remorse for what had almost happened to Jim too but he knew that he had done everything in his power to fix the mistake. Definitely above and beyond the call of friendship. Blair sighed. It made sense since his feelings for his partner were _definitely_ above and beyond friendship. 

He still caught Jim looking at him sometimes with that little spark of awe in his eyes. As if he couldn't quite believe what his partner had given up for him. Such looks were always followed by guilt and usually dinner out, a back rub...whatever Jim felt he needed to do to get past it. And that's all Blair wanted really...for his partner to get past it. If Jim needed to dote on him a little, well he was willing to sit back and let him. Blair smiled again at the thought. Yeah, it was such a hardship. 

The song ended and Blair wiped sweat from his eyes and smiled at the young man he had been dancing with before making his way to the bar. 

The club was crowded. It was a place that Blair rarely went anymore, choosing instead to stay close to home. But tonight he felt like celebrating and cutting loose and getting back to what he used to be. He thought briefly about what Jim would think if he saw him here. There was one thing missing that his partner would have a definite problem with--girls. Blair looked around again. The club was filled with hot, young, hard-bodied men. Three-quarters of which were dancing shirtless and with abandon. Blair used to be a bit embarrassed to come here, even though his friends always told him he was nuts. He always felt his body wasn't good enough to measure up to all the muscular frames on display. But not now. He felt stronger and more fit than he ever remembered. Blair grinned again...it was a good day to be alive. 

"Hey," a voice said from beside him. Blair glanced over and found a very good looking Italian man standing close to him, smiling warmly. He felt his pulse rate increase immediately. "Are you with anyone tonight?" the man asked. 

"No," Blair replied raised his voice above the music. He let his hand fall onto the other man's arm as he leaned in to talk to him. This was exactly why he came to the club. He needed release. He needed to forget about his unrequited love for a few hours and indulge himself. 

"I'm Mark." 

"Blair. It's nice to meet you." 

"So, do you have a boyfriend?" Mark asked. 

"No, man. If I did I wouldn't be here." Blair laughed. "Why do you have a boyfriend?" 

"Sure, kinda," the young man replied. Blair's face fell. Damn. This guy was a real turn on but he wasn't about to fuck around with him if he had a partner. 

Mark grinned. "My boyfriend is at home. We don't live too far from here. You wanna come over?" 

Blair blinked, staring open mouthed at the other man. "With you and your boyfriend?" 

Mark nodded. "Yeah, we have this casual thing and sometimes we like to invite someone over to play." The young man, ran his hand across his chest, emphasizing his attributes. "You'll like my boyfriend...he's built like a god and can fuck like a demon." Blair licked his lips. He must be insane. . "You interested?" 

Blair felt wild. High on life. Reckless. "Yeah...I'm interested." 

He followed Mark out of the club and two blocks down the street, until he came to a stop outside of an apartment building. "This is it. Room 12\. Let's go." 

Blair held up his hand. "Just a sec." He pulled out his phone and dialed the loft. The answering machine picked up and Blair left a message saying that he wouldn't be home that night and the address, including room number, where he'd be. Just in case. Then he followed Mark up the stairs. 

Blair was so turned on by the thought of getting it on with two strangers that when Mark opened the door and he walked inside it took him a few seconds to understand what he was seeing. 

Mark walked over to the other man, staring at him in confusion. "Why are you getting dressed? God, Jim. Look at him. He's perfect. Just what you said you wanted. This is going to be hot!" 

Blair stared blankly at his half-dressed partner. Jim looked back at him in panic, caught trying to pull his jeans on...barefoot and bare-chested. 

"Fuck," Blair stated eloquently, before smiling and closing the door behind himself. 

* * *

Blair walked over to Jim, keeping the smile on his face. His partner continued to look as if he'd bolt any second. Blair turned to the other man. 

"Mark, you didn't lie. A body like a god...true." Blair reached over and touched his partner's chest. Jim jerked back as if burned. 

Mark looked at both men curiously. "So, Jim, just what was the name of that roommate of yours--the one you've been lusting after for so long?" 

Jim looked at Mark in horror, blushing furiously. 

Blair smiled and answered. "Blair...his roommate's name is Blair." With that the younger man stepped forward and captured Mark's lips in a sensuous kiss. 

"I can explain," Jim said in a strangled voice. 

Blair pulled his lips away from Mark and looked at his partner. "This I've got to hear." He grabbed Mark' s hand and pulled the young man over to the bed. They both sat down and waited for Jim to continue. The sentinel looked nervous and somewhat decadent, standing there with his jeans undone and his magnificent chest on display for everyone. Blushing a scarlet red, Jim stammered, "Uhhh..." 

Blair waited for his partner to continue. While he waited he decided that the beautiful body next to him was just too much to ignore. He leaned over and began to unbutton Mark's shirt. The young man didn't stop him. 

"This is really weird. Jim? Is this your Blair?" Mark asked in the middle of a gasp as Blair's lips found his nipple. 

Finally, Jim found his voice again and what came out was so predictably 'Jim' that Blair almost laughed. 

"What the hell are you doing here?" he all but bellowed. 

Blair released Mark's nipple and tilted his head to the side, fixing an innocent look on his face. "What do you mean?" 

Mark simply looked back and forth between the two men like he was watching a tennis match. 

Jim's face darkened. "What do I mean?" He waved his hand toward Mark. "Going off with some stranger for a three-way one-night-stand! One of the guys you never even got to _see_ before you agreed! Have you completely lost your mind!?" 

Blair grinned at his partner's anger as Mark spoke up. 

"Hey Jim, what's the problem here? It's not like he's the first one we've brought up here," Mark said in confusion. 

Blair shrugged and put an arm around Mark's waist, looking up at Jim in challenge. "Yeah, man. What's the big deal?" 

"Big deal! I thought you had more sense than that, Blair. Hell, Mark, this isn't just another lay here...this is my damn roommate...my partner! Shit Blair, where's your survival instinct!" Jim began searching for his shirt. 

"Guess it got overwhelmed by my mating instinct," Blair said lightly." 

Mark glanced over to Jim then back to Blair. "I guess this isn't going to happen. Sorry about all this. If Jim had of just let me meet you we wouldn't be in this situation." 

"Hey, don't sweat it, man. I'm finding this whole thing incredibly enlightening and entertaining." Blair turned slightly sideways to look directly at Mark. "So, he lusts after me does he?" he said as an opening. 

"Mark..." Jim growled out in warning. 

The other man shrugged. "Hell...since it doesn't look like I'm going to get any, I should at least get to have some fun. Oh yeah, Blair...if you only knew how much." 

"Really?" Blair said happily. "And you don't mind." 

"Nah...why should I? Jim and I have never been about love or anything. We only get together a few times a year. I actually get a kick out of how he groans out, 'Chief', every time he..." A large hand fell across Mark's mouth stopping the words. Jim leaned over and whispered something in the other man's ear then removed his hand. 

Mark was grinning when the hand came away. "I can't pass up an offer like that," he said. "Sorry Blair, it's not gentlemanly to kiss and tell." 

Blair glared at his blushing roommate then raised a hand and placed it in the middle of Mark's chest. He fixed a sultry smile onto his face as he stroked over the other man's nipple. "Well, I think I can probably match and raise his offer. Tell me more and your chances of 'getting some' will increase drastically." Blair leaned forward and pressed his lips against the side of the other man's neck. 

"Oh yeah," Mark groaned tilting his head to the side to give Blair more room. "When we make love, we play this little game called..." Mark stopped again as the bed tilted behind them and strong arms circled around his neck. He was pulled back away from Blair's questing lips and his mouth taken in a hard kiss. Blair watched, his arousal growing at the unlikely sight of his partner and friend kissing another man. Jim had stripped off his pants once more and was kneeling naked behind Mark. 

Suddenly his pants felt too tight, and his heart constricted. _His partner_ was kissing a man and it wasn't him! Blair crawled onto the bed and threw his arms around Jim's neck. The sentinel pulled his lips away from Mark and turned to his partner. Blair held on tight until he felt the older man's arms come around him. "I don't want you kissing him, Jim. You should be kissing me," Blair whispered. 

"Damn," Mark murmured. "I knew this would happen. Get me all hot and bothered then bye bye Mark...no no, don't worry about me, I'll just go back to the club and find someone who'll appreciate me." In spite of the words, the smile was evident in the young man's voice. 

Blair felt the bed shift as the other man got up but kept his eyes on Jim. His partner looked back at him in shock for a split second, then Blair was pulled tightly to his friend's chest and then they were falling backwards. Blair ended up laying on top of Jim in the middle of the bed. Neither man looked up as the door softly opened and closed. 

"I think your friend is pissed at you," Blair murmured as Jim's lips found his ear. 

"I'll make it up to him," Jim replied before taking the younger man's lips in another kiss. Blair pulled away. 

"What?" He didn't like the sound of that. "Exactly how are you intending on making it up to him?" 

Jim stretched his head up trying to kiss Blair again and looked confused when the younger man avoided his lips. "What? Oh..." Comprehension lit up Jim's face. "Not like _that_. God, Sandburg, what do you think I'm after here? I don't just want you for a quick fuck before I head back to Mark or anyone else for that matter." Jim paused. "Unless that's what you're after. I mean if it is that's okay...really...I just..." Jim's voice faded away, the look on his face saying clearly that it was anything but okay. 

"No, man," Blair said with a smile. "Well, sure I was after a quick fuck when I came up here with Mark but as soon as I saw you--it was game over. If I had of realised that you were into men I would have jumped you long ago." 

"How romantic," Jim said dryly. "But I appreciate the sentiment...and ditto." 

"Ditto?" 

"Yeah, ditto...you got a problem with that?" Jim challenged with a smile. 

"No way. So we've established that we both are interested in jumping each other and that we're both not interested in just a quick fuck and that you will not be screwing around with Mark or anyone else but me, right?" Blair asked with a smile. 

"Exactly...and one more thing," Jim amended. "If I ever catch you doing anything as stupid as you did tonight..." The sentinel left the threat unspoken. 

Blair smiled down at his soon to be lover. "Yeah, yeah...I'm quaking with fear here, Jim, really." The younger man snickered. "Don't worry though, it was strictly a one time thing. Anyway, I think my boyfriend would object if I started going to strange boys' apartments." 

"Damn right but come on, Sandburg...boyfriend? How old are you? 12?" 

"You prefer my 'old man'?" Blair said with a straight face. "How about my 'love monkey?'" 

"Sandburg!" Jim said in exasperation. "How about we try 'Jim'" 

"My Jim, I definitely like the sound of that." Blair smiled down at the older man and leaned forward to kiss him tenderly. "My Jim," he breathed. 

There were no objections. 

Blair rubbed his still clothed body against his partner's naked one reveling in the deep groan from Jim's chest. Things were just getting interesting when the door to the room opened again. Blair rolled off his partner in surprise and pulled the sheet up to cover Jim's nakedness. 

Mark stood at the door with a huge grin on his face. "Okay, sorry guys, but you've got to get the hell out of here _now_." 

"What?" Jim said in confusion. 

"You'll never believe what I found at the club. I'm sorry but you guys are history. I need my place." 

"Who's in there," a voice said from the hallway. "What's going on here, Mark. I'm not into any kinky..." the man froze as he stepped into the room and saw Jim and Blair lying on the bed. "Holy shit!" he swore. 

"Hi Rafe," Jim and Blair chorused as the shocked detective stared at them open-mouthed. 

"Fuck," Rafe stated eloquently, before smiling, stepping further into the room and closing the door behind himself. 

* * *

Rafe leaned against the door and looked over at the wide-eyed men with a huge smile on his face. "Well, well...the things you see when you don't have a camera," he said breaking the silence. 

"Rafe," Blair squeaked. Jim simply clutched the sheet and pulled it up higher, reminding Rafe --to his everlasting glee-- of a timid virgin. 

"No fucking way," Mark said in disbelief. "Don't tell me that you guys all know each other!" He turned to Rafe. "If you tell me that you're in love with Ellison too, I think I'll have to kill myself." 

"No way, babe," Rafe said as he winked at the other man. "I only work with the man, I always figured Jim was as straight as they come. Never had a clue." 

"Thank God," Mark responded in relief. "First Jim--pining over some phantom man, then Blair--the phantom man himself, falling all over Jim...then you...damn! Are there any straight men in the Cascade PD at all!?" 

"I'm beginning to wonder that myself," Blair whispered from the bed. 

Mark ignored him and continued. "I thought that I was losing my appeal completely. " 

Rafe stepped close to Mark, grabbing the other man's hips and pulling him against his own body. "No chance...I'm not in the habit of letting strange men pick me up you know--but you, _you_ I couldn't possibly resist." 

"Yeah?" Mark said shyly, looking down at his feet with a blush." 

Rafe put his hand gently under the younger man's chin and pushed up until Mark was looking into his own eyes. He cupped Mark's cheek tenderly. "Absolutely," he whispered, before leaning in for a gentle kiss. 

"A-hem!" Jim cleared his throat loudly. 

"Uh...we can see you still you know?" Blair added. 

Rafe broke the kiss and turned to the couple on the bed. "And your point would be?" 

"Rafe," Jim said in exasperation. "Would you mind stepping out for just a minute while I put my pants back on?" 

"Yeah," Rafe grinned. "I'd mind that very much." The detective turned to completely face the bed, looping his arm around Mark's waist. "This is your place isn't it Mark?" The younger man nodded and grinned, his dimples standing out enticingly. "You don't mind if I stay do you?" 

"No way...in fact I insist you stay," Mark responded breathlessly. 

Rafe pulled his eyes away from his soon to be lover and back to the flustered man on the bed, then shrugged. "There you have it. Don't worry. I don't mind if you put on your pants. Go ahead." He looked over at Jim expectantly. 

Jim groaned and looked to Blair for help but found his partner attempting to stifle his laughter. "Fine!" he said in a huff as he threw off the sheet and boldly stood with his arms spread, inviting the men in the room to look as much as they liked. 

"Woah," Rafe exclaimed as his eyes traveled over Jim. "Shit, Ellison, if I looked like you I think I'd go everywhere naked." The younger detective quirked his head to the side and examined Jim thoughtfully. "Though I guess maybe Captain Banks wouldn't like you going to the station like that." Another quirk of the head. "Then again..." 

"Hey!" Blair exclaimed as he jumped off the bed and stood in front of his partner, obscuring him from view. "I think you've seen enough," he growled at Rafe. 

"Oh, jealousy," Rafe said with a smirk. "This keeps getting better and better. Sorry Sandburg, but your partner is hot. Can't blame a guy for looking, can you?" 

"Just make sure looking is all you do," Blair stated possessively. 

Rafe felt his arousal increase as he took in the intense young man in front of him. Blair's eyes were flashing with arousal and possessive anger. His curls fell about his cheeks in abandon, his chest heaving with excitement. Blair's shirt was undone and Rafe wished for nothing more than to go over to the young man and take it the rest of the way off. The detective mentally shrugged. What was the worst that could happen? Jim could slug him...or Blair could for that matter. Deciding it was worth the risk, Rafe leaned close to Mark's ear. "Want to have some fun, baby?" he whispered, gesturing with his eyes over to Blair and Jim. Mark licked his lips and nodded. 

Rafe released Mark's waist and slowly walked over to Blair. The younger man watched him carefully but didn't move away. Once standing in front of Blair, Rafe looked past his shoulder and into Jim's eyes as he raised his hand and touched the collar of Blair's flannel shirt. Jim sucked in a breath as Rafe carefully pushed Blair's shirt back and off one shoulder. 

"Rafe..." Blair said uncertainly, breaking off as Jim leaned forward and sucked gently on the now exposed shoulder. The younger man leaned his head to the side, giving the Sentinel more room. Rafe smiled and looked back at Mark. His new friend was staring that the three of them with lust clear on his face. Rafe smiled slowly at him and Mark took it for the invitation it was. 

Rafe sighed happily as he felt Mark's hard body press against his back and then reached out and pushed Blair's shirt off of his other shoulder, letting it fall to the floor. Jim immediately moved his lips across the back of his partner's neck to kiss the other shoulder. 

Rafe felt hands circle him and pull the jacket that he was wearing from his body, followed immediately by his shirt. Then Mark's lips were tracking a path down his back. He turned his head. 

"Mark," he breathed. The younger man immediately stood and cupped Rafe's face in his hands, pressing his lips to the detective's. Rafe lost himself in the passionate kiss until he felt hands on his belt buckle. He pulled his lips away from Mark reluctantly and looked down in surprise, to find Blair's hands busily unfastening his pants. 

Jim had moved his way down Blair's back and was currently kneeling behind him, his hands busily kneading his new 'official' partner's crotch. 

Rafe raised his gaze and met Blair's eyes and saw the raw desire there. "Are we really going to do this?" he asked in real surprise. 

"Your ass is ours tonight, Brian," Blair all but growled at Rafe. Rafe swallowed and didn't move an inch as Jim stood and stepped slightly around Blair. 

"Are you going to finish what you started?" Jim asked in a low sexy voice before leaning over and caressing Blair's cheek with his lips. 

Rafe took in the hot sight of Jim rubbing himself against Blair's thigh and moistened his lips with his tongue--when did his mouth get so dry? "Oh yeah," Rafe murmured before stepping closer to the pair, feeling Mark moving with him. He reached up and curled his hand around the back of Jim's neck and pulled the older man down for a deep kiss. 

* * *

Mark ran a hand over Rafe's back, stroking him, as he watched his new lover kissing Jim. The kiss was wild and free. Their tongues dueled and stroked against each other. Mark began to breathe faster at the sight. Blair was on his knees between the two men, his hands pulling apart the fastenings to Rafe's pants. Blair looked up at Mark with a smile before reaching into Brian's pants and pulling out the detective's weeping cock. Rafe's back arched beneath Mark's hand and he pulled his lips away from Jim. 

"Shit, Blair!" Rafe moaned as Blair leaned forward and took his cock into his mouth. The younger man leaned back a little. 

"Want me to stop?" 

"If you stop, I'll kill you," Rafe ground out. Blair grinned and leaned forward once more, gripping Rafe's cock at its base and taking the head into his mouth. 

Mark grabbed the back of Rafe's loose trousers and pulled them and the underwear beneath, down and out of the way before kneeling behind Rafe and kissing his lower back and ass. Large hands covered his own on Rafe's ass and he looked up and found Jim staring down at him, lust clear in his eyes. Mark almost came himself as he took in the scene. Jim was standing chest to chest with Rafe; the younger detective's head was bowed as he sucked on Jim's neck. Their stance brought their cocks together. Blair was underneath sucking and kneading both men's cocks--back and forth between them. Then he opened wide and tried to take both cock heads into his mouth at once. 

"Holy shit," Mark murmured. 

"Do him," Jim ordered, eyes blazing with passion. 

Mark looked back down and found Jim was holding Rafe's ass cheeks apart, exposing the tiny bud in between. Mark swallowed at the sight and then knelt down. He ran his lips and tongue across the back of Jim's hand, biting down on Jim's knuckle. The older man grunted above him. Mark smiled and continued, licking down Jim's fingers until he reached the crease in Rafe's ass. He swept his tongue from top to bottom, lightly brushing across Rafe's anus and felt the detective twitch at the touch. He was very sensitive, Mark realised with satisfaction. He pulled back and used his fingers to stroke the crease, teasing the small opening with the tip of his finger. 

"Put your tongue inside him," Jim whispered. 

Mark met his older lover's eyes, then leaned forward and pushed his tongue inside Brian. Rafe jerked, but was held still by Jim's strong grip on his ass. 

"Fuck, guys, what the hell are you doing to me?" Rafe moaned. 

"Anything we want, baby, and you're going to have to stand there and take it," was Jim's reply. 

Mark began moving his tongue in and out of Rafe faster; loving the feeling of the small pucker gripping him tightly. Rafe's hips began to twitch faster as the detective tried to trust. Mark wasn't sure whether he was trying to move forward to get more of his dick into Blair's mouth and hands, or backwards to impale himself further onto Mark's questing tongue. Probably both. 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck..." Rafe said repeatedly. Then his entire body tensed and spasmed and he cried out loudly. Mark pulled back and watched the action as Blair drew Rafe's cock deep into his mouth and sucked him until the detective's orgasm had ended. 

Rafe went limp but was supported by Jim and Blair. Gently they drew him over to the bed, laying him face up his legs dangling over the edge. Mark moved with them, shedding his own clothes quickly, as Blair pulled Rafe's pants from around his ankles and to the side. As soon as Rafe was lying down, Mark lay directly on top of him, his hard cock pushing against his new lover's soft wet genitals. Rafe opened dazed eyes as he settled down and Mark leaned forward, kissing him gently at first. 

Rafe groaned and opened his mouth, welcoming Mark's questing tongue. The young man wasted no time, he delved in deep, stroking and caressing the other man's tongue with his own. He rocked his hips slowly, then threw his head back, clenching his eyes tightly shut, almost grimacing at the intense feeling of his hard cock skimming through the cum that had escaped Blair's greedy mouth. 

"Mark," Rafe breathed. Mark opened his eyes and looked down at the beautiful man beneath him. His hazel eyes were half-mast, his lips slightly swollen from Jim's kisses. 

"You're beautiful," Mark whispered. Rafe smiled slowly and wrapped his arms around Mark, caressing his back. 

"So are you, gorgeous. I want...I want you to... fuck me," Rafe asked a bit shyly, his voice losing its customary cockiness. 

Mark smiled widely, his cock hardening even further at the words. "God yes," he murmured as he leaned forward and took Rafe's mouth in a hard, deep kiss. When he pulled back, Rafe was smiling. Mark wiggled and began to move down Brian's body, stopping briefly to kiss and suck the pert nipples on Rafe's almost hairless chest before standing at the edge of the bed once more. He pushed Rafe's thighs apart and stood between them, looking down with affection at the man spread out with abandon before him. A deep groan distracted him for a minute and he turned around. 

Jim and Blair were lying on the floor. Jim was on his stomach, with his ass raised slightly. Blair was behind him, plastered against his back, just in the process of easing his impressive cock into the man beneath him. Jim groaned again, his face set in a pained grimace. "Are you alright," Blair asked in worry, stopping his forward motion. 

Jim nodded. "Yeah...just need a minute...been a long time..." he moaned. Blair leaned over and kissed his back, teasing the skin with his tongue and lips. The scene transfixed Mark. Jim kept his chest to the floor and raised his ass and hips a bit more; silently telling Blair it was okay to continue. 

"Love you," Blair whispered as he pushed forward. 

"Mark," a soft accented voice whispered, catching his attention once more. He tore his eyes away from the incredible scene taking place on the floor and back to the sexy man he had in his own grasp. Rafe had a tube of lube in his hands, holding it out in offering. Mark reached forward and took it, caressing Rafe's fingers as he did. He squirted some of the slippery liquid on his hand and gently, pushed Rafe's legs up so that he had access to his target. He pushed a single finger inside the other man slowly. Rafe opened up to him immediately. He took his time preparing his lover, not wanting to take the risk of harming the beautiful, trusting man. Blair's soft exclamations from behind him and Jim's continuous grunts as the younger man thrust into him, made it so hard to go slow. But go slow he did. Soon, Rafe was taking three fingers with ease and Mark felt he was ready. 

"Okay?" he asked his lover. Rafe looked up at him with wild, passionate eyes and nodded, reaching down to take his own cock in his head. Mark's desire spiked as his lover began to stroke himself, his cock once again rock hard and needy. 

Mark glanced over at Jim and Blair once more, as he draped Rafe's legs over his shoulders. Jim was now laying flat on the floor on his stomach, with a blissful look on his face, as his body jerked with the hard fast thrusts of his partner; who was kneeling between his legs, holding Jim's cheeks open with his hands and thrusting hard into him. The look on Blair's face was incredible. Concentration, ecstasy, love...all mixed into one wondrous look. Mark turned back and placed his cockhead at the entrance to Rafe's body. 

"Ready?" he asked his lover softly. 

"I've been ready for ages! Do it, do it!" Rafe cried out. Mark eased himself forward and into the tight heat of his lover. Rafe cried out again, tossing his head back and forth on the bed. "Yes! More! Come on!" he coached. 

Mark smiled and pushed forward, sheathing himself completely into Rafe's willing body. He kissed the leg on his shoulder and held still for a moment until he felt the vice gripping his cock ease slightly. Then he pulled out almost entirely and thrust back in smoothly. Rafe cried out in joy. 

"Again!" he ordered. Mark obeyed and thrust back in, hitting Brian's prostate once more, then again and again. Rafe was very vocal. Calling out encouragement and orders as Mark's thrusts increased in speed and force. Some vague part of his brain realised that Jim and Blair were crying out their completion but he was too far-gone to pay much attention. 

Nothing mattered anymore but the slick heat gripping him and the vision of the smooth dark-haired man beneath him, stroking his own cock furiously, his face set in complete bliss. Then Rafe's body seized and his cock exploded in orgasm. Mark found the erotic sight and the channel fluttering around his cock too much and his own orgasm caught him in its throws. He thrust hard into Rafe one last time and felt his seed release deep inside the detective. He cried out as everything faded then rushed back at him in a blaze of ecstasy. 

Finally, he let Rafe's legs drop, and his cock pulled free as he eased himself down onto his new lover once more. Brian's semen lay wet and slippery between them, but Mark didn't care. He captured Rafe's lips in a slow kiss that seemed to last forever. The room was in silence for several minutes. 

"Oh my god, I think I'm dead," Blair finally said from his spot on the floor still laying on top of Jim...who seemed to still be out for the count. 

Mark reluctantly pulled back from kissing Brian and moved off of the other man. Rafe made an unhappy sound deep in his throat that cause Mark to smile again, but he let him go. They both sat up on the edge of the bed, thighs pressed together, arms wrapped around each other and looked down at the pair on the floor. 

They took in Jim's happy dazed expression and Rafe snorted. "I don't think you're the dead one Blair." 

"I'm alive," Jim croaked, "but I may never be the same. Sandburg's going to be the death of me." 

Blair smirked and swatted Jim's ass as he rolled to the side, then rubbed his partner's lower back as he examined him. "Are you okay, old man?" he asked. There was real concern in his voice, regardless of the flippant words. Blair gently parted Jim's ass cheeks and slipped a finger inside his partner to examine him. Jim groaned and Mark felt his cock twitch again. 

"I'm okay, Sandburg. Come on, I can't take anymore right now." 

Blair smiled fondly and leaned forward and kissed Jim's ass once before getting to his feet. Mark looked on with interest. Blair looked wonderfully debauched. He glanced over at Rafe--same look, but even better. He pulled Rafe tighter against him and found with a bit of surprise that he was hoping that this wasn't just going to be a one night stand with the other man. Rafe seemed to notice the worry in Mark's eyes. 

"What the matter, baby?" he asked quietly. 

"You were wonderful," Mark said honestly. "I think you're wonderful." 

Rafe smiled and tilted his head down shyly. "Yeah? So, do you think you might want to get together again?" 

Mark smiled and tried not to seem desperate. "Yeah, I'd like that. How about tomorrow? Can you get away for supper?" Well maybe a little desperate was okay. 

Rafe raised his head and looked into his eyes. "Yeah," he said simply and they grinned at each other, completely forgetting about the other two men until Jim cleared his throat. They both jumped and looked over at Jim and Blair guiltily. Both men had dressed and were in the process of putting on their coats. 

"We're going to get going," Jim said. He came over to Mark and Rafe and stood in front of them. "Thanks for tonight," he said gruffly before leaning forward and kissing both men on the lips lightly. He stepped back and Blair did the same. 

"You guys look great together," Blair said after stepping back and taking a long look. Mark felt his cheeks heat up. 

"Uh, thanks. Maybe we can get together again sometime?" he asked boldly. 

Jim and Blair exchanged a look then they both shrugged noncommittally. "Maybe," Jim answered. 

With a final wave, they were gone. Mark turned back to Rafe. "How about you, do you have to leave?" 

Rafe looked down again, fidgeting with the corner of the bedspread. "Um, no, not really. Unless you have something you need to do? If you want me to I can go, we'll see each other tomorrow anyway, right?" 

Mark put his hand over top of Rafe's, stilling it. He found this unexpected bashfulness endearing. He knew instinctively that he had just scratched the surface of what made up 'Brian Rafe'. He was a contradiction of boldness and shyness. He was completely fascinating. "I want you to stay." 

"Yeah?" 

"Yeah. For as long as you're willing. We could go get something to eat, then come back here?" Mark suggested. 

Rafe looked up with a gleam in his eye. "Or, we could order something in and just stay here?" He reached down and caressed Mark's renewing erection. Mark groaned and lay back on the bed. 

"Yeah, now that's the best idea I've heard all night," he whispered as Rafe leaned forward. 

The End. 


End file.
